


Heart of Gold-(Cold)

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, CCBMV, Captain Canary, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post- Legion Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: When Sara decides to let Leonard spend Valentine's day with her, the two soon realize that there are quite a few unresolved issues... and feelings, between them.  -CCBMV-





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Written for AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, and she asked for no smut and she was cool with a little angst.   
> Well... you know me when i start writing "a little" angst.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this Happy Valentine's day Kate. <3   
> Also, many thanks to Frey for organizing this whole thing and I really hopes she does something similar in the future.   
> Happy Valentine's day everyone, and I hope you like this.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“Care for some company in this holy day?” Echoed a drawl from outside Sara’s quarters and the woman lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to face Leonard Snart, who was currently leaning against the frame of her open door.

“You are aware that Valentine’s Day isn’t an actual holiday; right?” She questioned as she sat up in her bed and her eyes glared at the man suspiciously. “Because I would hate to pop your bubble.”

“I am aware that there isn’t someone named Saint Valentine, who we somehow choose to celebrate with heart shaped pillows, sweets, sexy lingerie and motels.” Leonard stated and he began to make his way closer to Sara, who had tensed immediately.

“Why are you here, Snart?” She demanded; one hand now set atop her duvet, ready to inch towards the knife she was hiding under her pillow. “Cause I am pretty sure you are not in a celebratory mood.”

“Come on; can’t an _ex-prisoner_ … and _now teammate_ …visit his fellow _teammate_ and just ask her to spend the evening with him?” Sara looked at him with a guarded look and lifted her eyebrow.

“A teammate can.” She answered with a bitter smile on her lips. “ _You_ on the other hand…”

“You are not considering me your teammate? _Ouch,_ that really hurt my feelings.” Leonard fake-mocked as he settled next to Sara in her bed; leaning against the steel wall. Sara looked at him, eyes trying to hide the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach as the man had chosen to sit the exact same way Leonard did.

Well, he was Leonard too.

Just not the one she had come to know. _Not yet._

After the team finally got rid of the Legion of Doom; saving Rip in the process, along with the universe… they had to decide on what to do with Leonard. He had no memory of them whatsoever and the only thing he was aware of was that three crazy men abducted him from 2013 and brought him to fight a team of heroes.

Once they saw him; the team… _they had had hope._ Hope that Leonard was back and in some magical way, the men who did nothing but destroy lives had found a way to save his. But the moment he removed his goggles and looked at them… It was all they needed to see to realize that this wasn’t Leonard.

The only person he recognized was Mick and the first thing he did was demand answer to what the hell he was doing in 1945, and more importantly, what he was doing with these heroes.

They had thought they lost him.

_They did._

At least the man that he had become.

That man was gone forever, blown into pieces and then _atoms_ … his life being the price for every shred of good that he had done.

Instead, they faced a different Leonard Snart. A man who only cared for himself, Lisa and occasionally Mick. But somehow, that man had betrayed his so-called teammates and helped the Legends.

And now he was on board the Waverider.

A member of the team once again.

“Canary?” The man’s voice broke Sara out of her thoughts and saw Leonard looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“What… were you saying?” She questioned; shaking her head to keep her thoughts away. Leonard eyes drifted to the book that was open in the woman’s bed.

“What were you reading?”

“You honestly asked me what book I am reading? A week ago you were trying to freeze my heart.”

“I’m just trying to make a conversation.”

“Yeah, I could tell that by the way you were staring at my ass.” Her response was automatic and the moment the words left her mouth she had regretted it.

Even Leonard’s present on board was tinkering with her emotions and the last thing she needed was to mar her memories with Leonard; corrupt them with the ghost of his self.

“It’s the Beautiful and Damned.”

“I would take you as more of a Great Gatsby type of woman.” Leonard said and she lifted her eyebrows. “But, yes… I can see the appeal to the book…”

He looked at her thoroughly…

She really was beautiful… and damned, at least from what Mick had told him. The relationship with his partner was still on edge, but he was the only person that would trust Leonard and actually engage a conversation with him… at least without some sort of a weapon hidden.

“I will ask you again and you better answer truthfully… or as truthfully as you can. Why are you here?” He raised his hands in mock surrender and smirked.

“Fine, you caught me.” Leonard exclaimed but his voice was blank as he spoke. “Let’s just say that I am done throwing a ball against the wall and I can’t exactly find anything more… _productive_ to do alone.”

“Wouldn’t you go to Mick then; or Stein and Jax?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow; mirth evident on her voice.

“Believe it or not, my _former_ partner got his head out of his ass and he went to a bar with Pocahontas.” Sara’s eyes lightened; Mick and Amaya finally hit it off. She had been rooting for the two of them since when Amaya got first on board and she was glad that two people could find each other under these unique circumstances.

All that seemed to happen ever since Rip recruited them… was losing people… and losing each other.

It was an ongoing circle of loss and pain that was doomed to go on again and again… And Sara hoped that Mick and Amaya could change that.

“It was about time. They had way so much tension between them that they would have blown up if they wasted any more time.” She said and stood up from her bed. “So where are you taking me?”

_Leonard smirked._

 

Out of every place Sara expected a known criminal to take her; a diner may have been the last place she would have thought of. With the help of the calendar that Ray helped keep up to date, the crew decided to land on Valentine’s Day in 1962.

Ray and Nate offered to go and check on the Aberration they detected, leaving the rest of the team to enjoy their day and be on hold for a call from them. Currently, only Professor Stein and Jefferson seemed to do that… while everyone else was exploring San Francisco. 

“Is this some kind of a redemption plan; being nice to me and buying me lunch, so I can forgive you for trying to kill us?” Sara asked as she sipped her strawberry milkshake, and she had to admit that the 60’s food was pretty good.

She had ordered a chocolate sundae along with the shake, while Leonard got a mushroom omelet and a juice. They had mostly eaten in silence; occasionally looking at one another, but mainly trying to focus on the other people in the diner or the bypassing strangers on the pavement.

 “From the time I know you, I am sensing that you forgiving me… is going to take a little bit more than a cheap lunch.” He pointed out, as he ate the last piece of his omelet and set down the fork. “Even though I think we are even, since I saved you about as many times as I tried to kill you.”

“ _Touché._ Also… You didn’t know me, so… no reason to not follow the Legion’s orders.”

Sure, Leonard was now a part of their team, but he was a member of the Legion of Doom first… At least this Leonard.

“But, you did. And everyone else on the ship.” He stated and Sara’s eyes locked with his.

They didn’t discuss about their Leonard at all; if only it was an off-limits topic among them. And now that Snart was suddenly talking about it… she realized the meaning behind this lunch… dare she say… date?

“You can stop pretend you are enjoying this and just ask me what you have been wanting to.” She told him coldly; crossing her hands defensibly in front of her chest. Leonard remained calm and leaned back against the leather seat.

“You are acting like I am going to kill you; _calm down_.”

“Even if you wanted to, you would have been dead the moment you would think of moving even your little finger.” She smiled at him… and it was a smile full of menace.

She didn’t trust him.

She trusted Leonard Snart blindly and with her own life, but this version of him… _no_. She knew that he would throw all of them under a bus if it meant saving his own skin.

“I know you don’t trust me… and I really don’t blame you, Sara.” It was one of the few times he had referred to her on her first name and it never ceased to amaze her how different it sounded from the way Leonard used to say it. “But I had the chance to let you die a lot this past month, and during all these missions… but I saved you. Cause like it or not, I am now a part of this team.”

“Leonard used to say that people change… and I really want to believe that.” Sara said and Leonard raised his eyebrow.

“Doesn’t sound like something I would say.”

“But you did; _because you changed._ And I think that somewhere beneath this asshole, is the man you came to be… _a hero_.”

“I’m not hero material, Canary. As you said I throw people under the bus just so save myself, but… I do value my crew.” Sara instantly relaxed and finished her milkshake; pretended not to be utterly stunned at how Leonard knew _exactly_ what she was thinking.

“That’s good, but I hope you are willing to show it. Because the newbies will be a lot harder to convince that you are not going to ice them while they sleep.”

“Well, Palmer’s twin is kind of pissing me off… so I might just do that.” Sara rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything against it. “And Mick would burn me to the crisp before I touched Amaya. Not that I would do anything to her.”

“They really grew on one another… seem to have a strong connection.” Her voice, as she said that made Leonard wonder… about her… _and him_.

“Sounds like you had one yourself.”

“Are you trying to fish me into telling you if you and I slept together?” He chuckled and Sara tried her best to ignore the fact that she licked her lips at the sound of his voice, combined with the movement of his Adam’s apple.

“I wouldn’t say it that way, but…” He shrugged. “You did seem… distraught when you saw me with the Legion and you didn’t even try to fight back or hurt me during our encounters. So you were either my long lost daughter, or we were sleeping together. And it would be _really_ awkward if you were my daughter.”

The way he said that last sentence made a shiver run down her spine.

“We weren’t sleeping together.” She stated firmly and she saw the faintest glimmer of disappointment in Leonard’s eyes. “We kissed. One time. And then you blew yourself up…”

“Still doesn’t sound like me….”

“It was you. You sacrificed your life so Mick could live and you saved all of us; and died a hero.”

“I’m not planning on being one any time soon; I’m smarter now…”

“Or you are just being an asshole.” She stood up; setting a 10 dollar bill on the table. “This was a mistake.”

She didn’t even look at Leonard as she turned and exited the dinner… leaving Leonard Snart utterly startled… wondering why he was even hurt that the woman just walked out on him.

 

He found her sitting on top of a tree in a park a few blocks away; the skirt of the white dress she had chosen to wear not even wrinkled. Sara had settled on a large branch with her head leaning back against the wood.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned; closing her eyes and trying to ignore the man’s presence. “I think you said all you needed to in the diner.”

“You don’t take shit _from anyone_. That’s another thing I… _like_ about you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Sara snapped and immediately jumped off of the tree; landing softly on the grass. “I wasted my time with you today. Because I thought that somehow…. You could be him. I was a fool to have hope.”

“So the only reason you recruited me was so you could turn me to your bed-buddy?”

“You almost sound hurt. I’m impressed; you’re a better actor than I thought.”

“I don’t get hurt Canary.”

“Sure you do. You just hide it behind your sarcasm and mask it… but…You- _Leonard_ … wasn’t my bed-buddy. _And you are him_. Or at least you will be. And having you on the ship again is…. confusing me…” They had started walking towards a bench under a large oak tree and the two sat there; silence lingering between them for a few moments. “Some days I wake up and I see you in the hallway… and for a moment I think it’s him. And all I want to do is run up to you and wrap my arms around you… and then the moment passes and I realize that the Leonard I knew is dead. And all I have now is the painful reminder of the man he was.”

He looked at her then; right in the eyes, for the first time in what seemed like forever… and he smiled sadly. That was much more than the smirks she had gotten from him since he left the Legion and joined the Legends.

“Now I’m hurt.” The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable and as Leonard looked away from the woman, she felt a lump on her throat.

“Snart… Leonard.” She trailed off and the man seemed to ignore her. Her hand reached for his and he didn’t jerk it away. “Things have been hard lately and I didn’t mean this.”

“The thing is that you did. _And you’re right._ ” He answered then and let go of her hand; standing up in the process. “I’m not the man you knew or the man you _might_ have loved. I’m a criminal and… I’m not planning to stop being one.”

He left her there; sitting alone in a bench as raindrops started to fall from the darkening sky and Sara had no intention of getting inside. Instead she wanted to sit there forever; hoping that the water could wash away everything, that somehow she could get rid of Leonard; both of them, because he is truly under her skin.

 

He had stopped in the corner and watched as she cried in the rain, and even though his brain said _no_ … his feet were itching to move; hands wanting to hold her tight and tell her that there was a part of him that wanted to change.

A part that wanted to be in the light.

_For him._

_For Lisa._

_For Mick._

_For her._

After shimming out of her wet dress, Sara took a long shower and enjoyed the silence that lingered everywhere in the ship for once. She had sent Professor Stein and Jefferson to the town and told them to have a good time; ignoring their concerned looks.

She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to her room to put on clean clothes, when she noticed a small package on top of her neatly-made bed.

Her previous goal was ignored and she immediately sat in her bed and reached for the box. She tore the brown paper and saw a velvet blue heart-shaped box inside.

Her eyebrows furrowed, as she opened the box and saw that inside nested a silver necklace with a silvery ice-blue snowflake.

In the middle of the box was a small card, where Sara immediately recognized Leonard’s neat handwriting.

_“Happy Valentine’s day, Sara.”_

The woman felt a smile rise on her lips.

Maybe the man wasn’t as cold as she thought after all.

 

And when Amaya asked her where she got the necklace from the other day at breakfast… she just looked at Leonard and smiled.

_And the most surprising thing was that he smiled back._

 


End file.
